iUnexpected Christmas Suprise
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Sam and Freddie Benson are 26, married, and have a three year old son named. Sam is 9 months pregnant with their second child and it's Christmas. Will their surprise be a Nevel prank or something very special? Find out! One shot Rated T Read and Review!


_**iUnexpected Christmas Suprise**_

It was Christmas Day at the Benson household. The alarm clock sounded in the room of a three year old Kyle Benson on the alarm clock it sounded with a computerized Sam and Freddie Benson were asleep in the master bedroom. Now a normal Samantha Joy Benson was "difficult" to deal with at times, but a pregnant Samantha Joy Benson was even more of a challenge

"Wake up Kyle Benson today's date and time is December 25tth, 2020 7:05AM," the computed voice announced.

Kyle cheered, "Yes!"

He quickly got dressed out of his green Galaxy Wars PJ's and into a green Galaxy Wars T-shirt and blue jeans. Kyle then ran to his parents bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in," Kyle asked

Freddie replied, "Sure Buddy,"

Kyle opens the door and jumps on their bed accidentally stepping on pet cat Whiskers' tail. The cat screeches

"Ugh What was that," Sam wonders

Freddie resonded, "Whiskers Baby Kyle stepped on his tail."

"Oops Sorry Whiskers C'mon C'mon Let's go Let's go see what Santa brought," he says excitedly

Kyle runs slides down the bainster.

Sam yells, "Kyle Fredward Benson you know you're never supposed to go downstairs like that!"

"Sorry Mom," Kyle apologizes

Freddie comments, "C'mon babe before that son of ours starts ripping into all his presents."

"Alright alright I'm coming thanks to your little handy work Benson little slower with this little bun in my oven," Sam retorted

He reminded, "Yeah Yeah Benson little Alison's ears _remember_"

Sam looked down and caressed her 9 month pregnant belly, "Sorry my little meatball"

Freddie chuckled and helped his wife get up out of bed. They got dressed out of pajamas and into some casual clothes. Freddie grabbed his camcorder as Sam held his other hand and Sam looked at him with her classic smirked as Freddie carefully assisted his wife down the stairs. All the while Kyle was scouering through all the gifts and shaking them to find out what was inside.

"Son you know the rule we open one present Christmas Eve, one Christmas Day morning and the rest after dinner, " Freddie pointed out

Sam offered, "Here kid Why don't you open this?"

Sam attempts to lift the very heavy present and give it to Kyle, but Freddie stops her.

"Honey that's heavy let me," Freddie says worriedly

Freddie hands the gift over to Kyle and he rips into it. It's a remote-contol Galaxy Wars spaceship from Sam and Freddie

Kyles happily says, "Cool! Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!"

"You're welcome Kyle," they say in unison

The Bensons go on about their day. At around 5:30 PM after the food is being prepared in the kitchen. Sam, Freddie, and Kyle get ready for dinner. Sam has these uncontrollable emotions when it comes to the way her pregnant body looks. One minute she's crying histerically. The next she's angry.

Sam screams, "_Fredward_!"

"What What happened _Samantha _is it time?" Freddie questions after being rudely awakened by his wife as he was in a deep peaceful sleep

Sam answers angrily at her husband, "No it doesn't fit and all your fault! If you hadn't got me pregnant Honey I wouldn't be in this mess. I mean it _doesn't _fit!

"Woah Woah Sammy Baby Calm down what doesn't fit," Freddie says soothingly

Sam rants as she begins to cry on Freddie's shoulder, "My wedding ring. My fingers are fat and swollen. Chiz My whole body is fat and swollen. I mean look at my butt is huge. My boobs make me feel like a big fat cow. I don't feel sexy I feel gross! And you're gonna leave me and go to Wendy"

"Here Sam you put it on the wrong finger," Freddie wipes her tears with his clean sleeve and when he pushes a little harder her wedding ring fits comfortably on the correct finger.

Sam says sniffling,"Thanks"

"You're welcome ok first off I have a few things to say to Sam A) I would never you, the baby, or Kyle I love you. B) Wendy and I are just buds and she got married to Adam after he broke up with Carly when the fans attacked him at Webicon. C) You are not fat, just pregnant and the most beatiful and sexy woman I know," Freddie reassures

Sam complains, "But my butt and my boobs are.."

"Um no I'm not gonna say it. That''s what got you pregnant in the first place. Did I tell you you have this cute little spot by your neck that's very kissable." Freddie mentions

Freddie begins to kiss the spot in between her neck and collarbone as he's behind her. Sam arches her back and grabs ahold of his shoulders.

Sam moans, "Oh Freddie stop it. You know what that does to me. Besides we can't I'm already pregnant..Dude youi're so oh!"

Freddie nips at her neck and says, "Yes we can Sam. The doctor says it will help you go into labor faster and make you feel more comfortable.

"Ok I mean she is asleep, " Sam relets

He lays her down gently on the bed and an hour later Kyle was busy playing outside with their cat Whiskers, their bunny Fuffles, and their robot butler Jeeves. Sam, Freddie and Kyle get dressed in their nice, but somewhat casual attire for Christmas dinner.

Freddie wears a black suit jacket, green button down shirt, dark blue jeans, black leather belt, and black shoes with a very expensive Pear Watch with a green face Sam got him last year.

Sam puts on a white materity blazer, a purple shiny blouse that cinches at the waist with lace, dark blue materity jeans, diamond stud earrings, flat brown cowgirl boots, and a locket engaved with SJB that Freddie got her last year. 

Sam and Freddie get Kyle dressed in a grey suit jacket, white button down shirt, blue jeans, red clip-on tie with black shoes and belt

Everyone arrives for dinner at the Benson at 7 PM. Spencer comes with his wife Sasha and their two kids Stephen and Skylar. Wendy comes with Adam and their boys Jacob and AJ. Melanie comes with her husband Alex and their daughters Maggie and Charlotte Marissa Benson was off with her fiance Lewbert in the Carribeans and Pam Pucket was vacationing with her boyfriend Michael in Italy.

After dinner, noticeablly missing is Carly as they open presents.

Freddie inquires, "Hey Spence Where's Carls?"

After they open all the gifts everyone besides Spencer, Sasha, and the kids leave.

"Well she said she was performing some sort of ceremony with her cats," Spencer answers

Sam says annoyed as she cluthes her stomach, "Oh that's it! C'mon Kyle you, Daddy and I are gonna go visit your Aunt Carly Oh my chiz!"

"Aww man it always smells stinky like cat pee," Kyle groans

Freddie reprimands,"Kyle you heard your mother we're going to your Aunt Carly's."

"Hey Spencer Can you walk him to the truck and stick 'im in his booster Oh man!" Sam asks

Spencer replies, "Sure Kyle c'mon."

Spencer takes Kyle to Sam and Freddie's truck, sticks him in his booster seat, and waits with him 'til Sam and Freddie walk out. Meanwhile Sasha rounds up their own kids and gets ready to leave with Spencer. Freddie and Sam get into the truck and Sam has been having contractions. They reach Carly's apartment building near the old folks in Seattle.

**(A/N Sam, Freddie, and Carly and the rest of the gang are 26 except for Sasha and Spencer are 39. The iCarly gang's kids range in age from 2-10.)**

"Kyle go on," Freddie gestures to the door

Sam adds,"Yeah let's go visit Auntie Carly"

"Mommy I don't wanna go visit Aunt Carly or her 26 cats!" Kyle whines

He knocks on the door

Carly yells from behind the door,"C'mon in guys Spencer called and said y'all be dropping by I just married Mr. Mittens and Tabby!"

They open the door to Carly's studio apartment. Carly's hair is unkempt. Her makeup is smeared. She's wearing hot pink glasses on a silver beaded chain around her neck. She's gained more weight than Sam and Sam with her fast metabolism only gained 27 pounds throughout her 9 months of pregnancy, whereas Carly had gain 60+ pounds over the years and it definitely showed in that ugly light pink track velour suit Carly wore. Her apartment also reeked of cat urine.

"Hi Aunt Carly," Kyle said holding his nose

She greeted him

"So how are you doing? Ya know we haven't seen you since Kyle was born 3 years ago. Maybe you could stop by for a pumpkin pie shake with us at Groovy Smoothie" Freddie mentions.

Sam continues, "Yeah C'mon Shay It'll be fun Tina Bo took over after T-bo and his wife Bristol retired. Sipping smoothies. Talking about our k..Oh!"

"Kids! I have no children I'm not married I'm a 26 year old cat lady Go have fun with your family! Carly says angrily

"Sam's in labor We have to go! Later Shay." Freddie says as all the Bensons quickly exit .

In the hospital Kyle colors a coloring book while he waits with Sam and Freddie's Dr. Chandra Fuller. A few hours later Sam is almost fully dialated to ten centimenters

Sam whines as she squeezes her husband's hand, "Oh Ow Freddie Honey I don't remember labor being this long with Kyle It hurts Do something!"

Freddie reassures as he wipes the sweat off her brow, "Shh Sammy Baby Dr. Olsen said you're almost ready to push. It'll be ok "

A little while a baby's cry is heard. Sam reaches down and pulls the baby right out. Freddie cuts the cord. Dr. Fuller who has been kindly watching over Kyle takes him into see his baby sister, Alison Gwedalyn Benson. They call everybody and tell them the news. Spencer later takes Kyle, where he and Sasha babysit him.

It's around 11:35 Sam finishes breast feeding Alison, and she wonders where Freddie is.

"Where's your daddy Aly It's getting late I thought he'd be asleep by now," Sam coos at the baby

"No I'm right here," he says bringing in a 1 foot little decorated Christmas tree

Sam glances at the tree,"Freddie it's 11:40 PM you didn't have to do all this."

"It's 11:40 PM and our daughter's 1st Christmas I wanna spend the rest of with my favorite girls," Freddie mentions

Sam smirks, "Aww Freddie Merry Christmas I love you."

"Woah Benson that was nice." Freddie states

Sam replies"I know the doctor gave me some pain meds remember, but I do mean it though."

"Well then Merry Christmas Sammy I love you too and I love you too my little unexpected Christmas surprise."

They kiss as Sam rocks the baby to sleep and the song "I'll be home for Christmas" by Rascal Flatts plays and the scene fades to black

**THE END**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it**


End file.
